Dovewing/Trivia
Trivia Interesting facts *Dovewing had the ability to see and hear places and cats that aren't around her, but this power was revoked after her prophecy had been fulfilled. *She has kittypet blood through Cloudtail. *She looks just like Ivypool, just missing the white splotches on her pelt. Author statements *Kate said that after the events of The Last Hope, Dovewing chose Bumblestripe as her mate over Tigerheart, as Bumblestripe was the more sensible option, and loving a cat from another Clan wouldn't work out well.Revealed on Kate's Facebook Vicky has said that they have broken up due to Dovewing still having feelings for Tigerheart.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook **Kate thinks that Dovewing "just wasn't that into Bumblestripe," and that she only could think about him as a friend. *Dovewing is the reincarnation of Dove's Wing. Originally, the authors said the two were not directly connected, however, Vicky has since stated otherwise.Revealed on the Official Forum **Vicky has confirmed that when Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing die, they will be their own selves, not the cats that they were reincarnated from.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook **Kate also adds that she, Jayfeather and Lionblaze will go to StarClan when they die, and not the Tribe of Endless Hunting. *Kate says that the reason Dovewing likes Tigerstar so much is that "he is naturally everything she wishes she was" as a loyal, kind-hearted, well-meaning warrior and wanting to do her best for the Clan and trying really hard too. **Along the same lines, Kate thinks that Dovewing "secretly dreams of being a kittypet, relaxing in front of a warm fire and not having to worry about stuff". *Kate prefers Ivypool over Dovewing due to preferring the "slightly sourer sister". Mistakes *There has been some confusion over the color of Dovewing's eyes. Kate has stated on her Facebook page that they are pale gold,Revealed on Kate's Facebook but Vicky has stated that she believes them to be blue on her own page.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook They were originally mentioned as pale gold in The Fourth Apprentice, but they have been called blue until Thunder and Shadow where it switches to green, although she was mentioned with green in The Apprentice's Quest. Kate has also stated her eyes are blue. However, on the official Warriors website, her eyes are listed as green and are most likely the canonical color. Here is a list of all the times her eye color is mentioned: **Gold: The Fourth Apprentice **Blue: Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Mistystar's Omen, Bramblestar's Storm, Dovewing's Silence, and Thunder and Shadow. **Green: Crowfeather's Trial, The Apprentice's Quest, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, Tigerheart's Shadow,Revealed in Tigerheart's Shadow allegiances and pages 14, 46, 57, 66, 142, 179, 180, 188 (twice), 201, 210, 236, 251, 291, 292, 301, 317, 327, 342, 365, 372 (twice), 380, 389 & 395 Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, and The Silent Thaw. *She was mistakenly called Dovepaw twice despite already earning her warrior name. *She was mistakenly called Dove-wing. *She was mistakenly called smoky. Notes and references }} Category:Trivia pages